The Beat-Up Ness Fest
by Dr. Nick
Summary: Master Hand doesn't like Ness, neither do the Smashers, so the Beat-Up Ness Fest comes around, and now ten 3-on-1 matches versus Ness take place! Not for Ness-lovers, I'll tell ya that. R+R!
1. Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi versus Ness

A/N: All Ness fans, don't flame! This is a Ness-bashing Fic, so DON'T FLAME! I'm warning you, if you're such a big fan of Ness that you can't resist but flame when you read a Fic, don't read this at all. If you like all the other characters, this is for you, because it sort of makes them all look good. Some look better in this Fic in particular than others, but they all pitch in and give Ness a good old thrashing. If you like well- descripted battles, here you are, you'll love these. If you like three-on- one battles, this is also for you. If you like battles that Ness is beaten up in...need I say more? Also, if you were mad at any of your favorite characters losing (or not even being in) my Super Smash World Tournament, read this, cause this will definitely make up for it, at least I think. So without further ado-doo, the Beat-Up Ness Fest!  
  
_____________  
  
One day, Master Hand simply decided that he wanted to torture Ness for a while, just for the heck of it. "Attention, everyone" He announced to the Smashers. They were all sitting in chairs, watching Master Hand as he addressed them. "Today is the day of the Beat-Up Ness Fest! That is the day when you all beat up Ness!"  
  
"Yeah!" Captain Falcon cheered.  
  
"I've been waiting for this all my life..." Falco was shaking with excitement.  
  
"Breathe birdbrain, breathe" Fox patted Falco on the back a few times. "I think we all were waiting for this"  
  
"Finally, I can give him a good thrashing, and prove myself to be the best solo-kid in the Melee!" Young Link proclaimed, holding up his Lon Lon Milk before taking a few quick gulps.  
  
"Hey!" Ness walked up to the Master Hand as the other twenty-four Smashers went crazy with excitement. "What is up with this?! What did I do to deserve to be the one getting beat up?"  
  
"I just decided I didn't like you, so I arranged this" The Hand replied. "Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes, I do!" Ness growled back. "This is cruel and unusual punishment! I have to fight eight fights against three people each time?!"  
  
"No, you don't" Master Hand replied. Ness gave a sigh of relief, but the relief faded. "You have to fight NINE fights against three people each time"  
  
"WHAT?! Who are the other three?!"  
  
"Meet my new friends: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower and Crash Bandicoot" Master Hand pointed to the doorway, as Sonic, Tails and Crash all walked in. "They were more than happy to meet the Nintendo characters and give one a good beating"  
  
"Hey M.H., thanks for inviting us" Sonic gave a thumbs-up.  
  
"This should be so cool!" Tails added. "I've waited for so long to have a chance to beat up Ness!"  
  
"Yep, you guys said it" Crash cracked his knuckles loudly before jumping up and down in place, then throwing punches. "So when do we fight?"  
  
"Unfortunately, since you're the newest people, you have the last fight" Master Hand told them. "But on the bright side, you'll get to watch Ness get beat up eight times before you go up. You won't have to leave, so you'll enjoy it just the same"  
  
"All right" Tails nodded. "Come on guys" Tails walked off, Sonic and Crash following while in conversation.  
  
"This MUST be a joke!" Ness exclaimed.  
  
"Nope, no joke. Oh wait, I just got a call...MORE people are coming! You'll see who in a little while...now leave. I hate being in your presence" Master Hand shot.  
  
By now all of the Smashers had gone into Final Destination. They were all sitting in the bleachers, talking, most likely about the Beat-Up Ness Fest to come. As they did, Master Hand floated onto Final Destination and began to speak, and the Smashers quieted down.  
  
"All right" Master Hand announced. "Welcome to the Beat-Up Ness Fest! It's where you, the twenty-seven superstars, beat-up the worst player in Melee, Ness in three-stock matches! They will be three-on-one, and the people will be chosen by default order. These are the matches:  
  
1. Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi versus Ness  
  
2. Bowser, Peach, Yoshi versus Ness  
  
3. Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf versus Ness  
  
4. Fox, Falco, Ice Climbers versus Ness  
  
5. Kirby, Samus, Zelda versus Ness  
  
6. Link, Young Link, Pichu versus Ness  
  
7. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo versus Ness  
  
8. Mr. Game & Watch, Marth, Roy versus Ness  
  
9. Sonic, Tails, Crash versus Ness  
  
Now, let's get the matches started! First off, it's the loser getting beaten up, Ness!"  
  
"BOOO!" Jeered the Smashers as Ness walked out. Ness glared angrily at the Smashers and spat at them, but missed by a mile and it landed on the ground.  
  
"The first opponents to be fighting Ness...the good doctor, Dr. Mario! That plump plumber we all know and love, Mario! And his second fiddle yet taller and cooler brother, Luigi!" As the other Smashers cheered, Dr. Mario, Mario and Luigi leapt from their seats and went into Final Destination.  
  
"Here we go!" Dr. Mario prepared a few pills.  
  
"I'm-a gonna win!" Taunted Mario, blowing fire from his hands.  
  
"Let's-a go" Luigi pointed his fingers, as though they were pistols.  
  
"Three...two...one...BEAT-UP NESS!"  
  
Ness tried to resist quickly, but with a swing of his Home Run Bat he missed. After missing, Ness was on the receiving end of a punch from Luigi. Ness yelled out once before falling down to the ground. Dr. Mario shot two pills at Ness, who tried to get to his feet, but was blocked by Luigi's karate chop. Now it was Mario's turn. The plumber picked up Ness by his hat and hit him in the chin with two right hands, then threw him upwards. As Ness came down, Dr. Mario leapt up and smashed his fist forward and send Ness soaring backwards. Ness shot his P.K. Thunder at Mario, and connected. Angered by this, Mario leapt up and used his Super Jump Punch to hit Ness several times. Ness used P.K. Fire to stop Dr. Mario in his tracks, but behind him Luigi picked up Ness, spun him around one, two, three, four, five times, before launching him to the edge of Final Destination. Mario dashed in and slid on his right foot to catch Ness with his attack. Ness retaliated by slapping his yo-yo into Luigi's face, but it was short-lived as Luigi tossed two Fireballs into his face. Ness kneeled and kicked at Luigi's ankles, but after that Dr. Mario moved in for a kick, allowing Luigi to recover. Shaking his head, Ness got up and moved towards the three Italian men. Nodding in agreement, Mario shot his red Fireballs, Luigi used his green one and Dr. Mario shot out Megavitamins. Each one hit Ness harshly, and he couldn't stop them. Realizing something he could do, Ness knelt and created a PSI Magnet to heal himself. He got up after they stopped, feeling better than ever.  
  
Luigi quickly used a Breakdance to send Ness into the air. Mario leapt in after him and pounded Ness, sending him flying into the ground at an amazingly fast rate. Ness hit hard, but before he could do anything else, Dr. Mario headbutted him into the air behind him. Ness got up, but Mario slapped him with his Cape. Adding to this, Dr. Mario used his, and the two had a little 'tennis' game by slapping Ness back and forth between them. Aggravated, Ness leapt up and shocked Dr. Mario away from the arena. He kicked Mario, but it did little damage, and Luigi hit him with a fully charged Green Missile right after. Ness slid to the side, as both Mario and Luigi moved closer to attack. Ness pulled his Bat and got a piece of Luigi, but that was it. Dr. Mario held out his hand and a strange light appeared to send Ness flying. Ness used a P.K. Thunder to recover and get back to the side of Final Destination, but there was Luigi, who punched Ness twice and gave him a strong karate chop to send Ness off the stage, demolishing his first stock.  
  
Luigi kicked the ground shyly as Dr. Mario and Mario prepared for Ness to return. Sure enough, he returned on a little hover thing, and quickly jumped down to pound Luigi with both feet. Temporarily invincible, Ness elbowed Mario in the gut and poked him in the eyes. But the invincibility wore down after a few seconds and Dr. Mario kicked him sideways. Ness got to his feet and moved towards Mario, who was recovering from the eye-poke. Luigi dashed in and closed his eyes, punching at Ness several times. The attack was very powerful, as marked by Ness' expression after being hit by it. Dr. Mario blasted Ness with two Megavitamins, just as Mario moved in and used a few punches. Luigi held Ness by the shirt, and whacked him a few times as Mario and Dr. Mario both got in a few hits. With that said and done, Luigi tossed Ness into the ground and kicked him. Pain growing, Ness got up and quickly shot a P.K. Flash. However, with an interruptance of Dr. Mario's fist, the flash went off prematurely and no damage was done at all. The three of them moved in and just bashed Ness full-force, pounding them with their fists and hands to deal heavy damage to the young boy. Ness pulled out his bat and tried to defend himself, but the attacks were too rapid and he couldn't get the swing done correctly. Luigi launched himself into Ness with a no-charge Green Missile. Ness fell to the ground, laying on his hands and knees. The hurt was really getting to him. Dr. Mario moved in and drove his fist into Ness' midsection with a weak punch, and used another followed by a boot to the face. As Ness fell backwards, he was hit by Dr. Mario's Defibrillator, in which the white energy came from his glove. Ness screamed out as he was sent flying into the distance, and become a star in the already starry sky.  
  
Dr. Mario slid a pill on his arm and posed. Ness came back, and madder than ever. He smashed Mario with his yo-yo as hard as possible and bashed the plumbers head into the ground. Mario pushed Ness off and dashed at him, hitting him with a kick and a Fireball. Dr. Mario moved in and used his Super Sheet on Ness as the white glow of invincibility wore down. Ness pulled himself up and slid his yo-yo across the floor, following it up with a dashing blast of PSI electricity to Luigi. Mario came from behind with an upwards punch, to which Luigi followed with a kick. Growling, Ness punched at both Mario and Luigi, but the punches were weak due to Ness' fatigue, even though his third stock had only started. Dr. Mario leapt in from the air and spun his feet to kick Ness several times. Ness took the hit and took a step back, doing so having the back of his head meet Mario's fist. Luigi leapt into the air and did a regular kick, then an airborne karate chop. Coughing, Ness hit the ground, becoming more hurt. He finally got to his feet in time to slap Mario with his Home Run Bat, sending the plumber to the edge. "Who else wants some?!" He yelled, smashing Dr. Mario was well. Luigi moved towards Ness, who swung again, but not in time to hit Luigi, who ducked and breakdanced to stop Ness' attacks. As he staggered backwards, Dr. Mario and Mario both punched him three times, leaving Dr. Mario to kick him forward. Ness got up and used P.K. Thunder, hitting Mario. With a growl, he dashed into Dr. Mario with a kick.  
  
He wasn't playing around anymore, as could be seen. With a fury not seen, Ness leapt from Mario to Luigi to Dr. Mario with several attacks, each one more powerful than the last. Ness finally caught Mario in his grip and launched the plumber from the stage with a PSI Throw. As Mario fell off, Dr. Mario used his Doctor Tornado to hit Ness several times in one quick sequence. Mario came back now, and elbowed Ness in the back of the head. Ness shot his P.K. Fire attack to stop Mario in his tracks, then tacked on more damage with a Home Run swing. Luigi came from above and hit Ness with his head. As Ness came back to hit Luigi, Luigi kicked Ness with the right foot, then the left, then shoved his rear into Ness. The last part hurt him most. Dr. Mario kicked at Ness a few times before grabbing him and throwing him. Mario caught Ness from midair in his descent, and then smashed him into the ground. Following this up, Mario held out his hand and blasted Ness with a ball of fire that emerged. Ness slid backwards, running into Luigi and Dr. Mario. They both attacked him with kicks before Mario moved in and used a punch. Knowing it was time to finish the battle, Mario gripped Ness by his ankles. He then began to spin around quickly...once, twice, thrice...after five times Mario launched Ness from his hands with superior throwing strength. Ness tried to recover, but as he used P.K. Thunder, Mario tossed a Fireball. Ness couldn't recover, and so he fell onto the recovery platforms while Mario grew to twice his size.  
  
"GAME!"  
  
Mario, Luigi and Dr. Mario all went back into the bleachers to many a-cheer from the crowd. They all shook hands, gave high-fives and all that, and it all happened just as Ness managed to get back up.  
  
"No...fair" Groaned Ness, pulling himself onto Final Destination again. "This is so unfair! One of them really sucked, I'm not going to stick around for eight more"  
  
"You have no choice" Master Hand tossed Ness a Heart Container and Maxim Tomato. "Here, use these. You can't go into the next fight injured afterall....bwahaha!  
  
________  
  
The tenth match? You're wondering? I'll tell you. Authors get to beat him up! I'll select two authors who want to join me in the tenth match of the Beat-Up Ness Fest. So if you want in...REVIEW! If you reviewed this the first time around...please review again. Reviews make me feel special...and no flames from Ness-lovers! It seemed that last time around some people were so illiterate that they couldn't read. So, to make it clear...  
  
NO FLAMES FROM NESS-LOVERS! 


	2. Bowser, Peach, Yoshi versus Ness

A/N: I still haven't chosen the people for the author battles yet, but we'll see soon enough. I'm currently halfway through the C.Falcon, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf vs Ness chapter, so probably expect it by tommorow, along with chapter three of Take The Place 2. Until then, enjoy Bowser, Peach and Yoshi giving Ness a good flogging.  
  
_________________  
  
After Master Hand called their names, Bowser, Peach and Yoshi all walked out onto Final Destination to face Ness, just as the Mario Brothers and the good doctor climbed into the bleachers, to watch the fight to come.  
  
"This should be pretty good, huh?" Asked Luigi, taking a seat next to Mewtwo. The Ice Climbers were to the left of Mewtwo. Mario and Dr. Mario all came over and sat to the right of Luigi as he continued his speaking. "Now-a Bowser gets a turn, and he really gives-a people beatings"  
  
"I can't wait to see Yoshi beat the heck out of that wimp!" Nana added, holding up her hammer.  
  
"And Peach-a will beat up Ness all the same" Mario stretched himself out on his seat. "Yep, it's going to be a great fight!"  
  
"All right now...three...two...one...BEAT UP NESS!"  
  
Bowser immediatley started running towards Ness, and threw his head upwards to send him into the air. As Ness came down, Bowser caught him, latched the kid on his back and spun around to put Ness in much pain due to the spikes. Bowser let go just as Yoshi and Peach both moved in to each give him a good whack in the head. Ness tried to launch an attack, but before that happened Yoshi kicked Ness, followed by Bowser's large hand giving him a knuckle. Yoshi short-jumped and began to use his Flutter Kick. Ness fought to stay conscious during this. Peach moved sideways and bashed Ness with her hip, making an explosion for the move called Peach Bomber. Ness fell to the ground, giving Yoshi an opportunity to stretch his tongue, pull Ness in, chew him a few times and then spit him out. Before Ness could even get up, Peach and Bowser leapt on him like ravenous dogs and began to beat him. Bowser clawed at Ness' face, then used a more powerful move to grip him. He began to bite at Ness while Peach hit him over the head with a frying pan a few times. Finally, Bowser stopped his attack and shoulder-butted Ness into the air. Peach caught Ness, and whacked him with her near-iron hip. Ness hit Bowser with a fist, but not much of one, and so Bowser smashed Ness with his head. Ness leapt back onto the platform, only to see that the three of them were there to physically hit Ness over and over again. As Ness took a step back, Yoshi used his great jumping ability to get behind him, and hit him with a headbutt. Ness groaned and flew forward. Peach stomped on Ness a few times before kicking him over towards Bowser and Yoshi, both who Smashed Ness with their heads to send him soaring off the platform. Bowser gave a roar of victory while Yoshi waved to the crowd and said "Yoshi!"  
  
Ness reappeared with temporary invincibility, in which he dashed and attacked Yoshi with a dashing PSI attack. Yoshi replied with a strong boot to the face to prove that the invincibility had just worn off. As Ness took a step back, Peach slapped Ness and then crouched before whacking his heels, causing him to jump up. While Ness went upwards, Bowser jumped after him and swiped upwards to send Ness even higher into the sky. Peach began charging a Pirouette, and when Ness descended she whacked him with it. Yoshi quickly shot an egg at Ness, which exploded. Ness' power was going down, and he was taking serious damage. Bowser slashed him twice before burning him with several flames from his mouth. While the fire kept him from moving, there was also Peach and Yoshi still attack him from behind. Yoshi slapped Ness' face with his tail, and Bowser turned around and smashed his spiked shell onto Ness after stopping his Fire Breath attack. Peach pulled her golf club and smacked Ness in the head. Ness shot a P.K. Fire at Peach, who dodged and the fire wall lay alone, none of Ness' opponents stupid enough to run into it. Bowser lowered his head and smashed his whole body upwards onto Ness. Ness came down within seconds to hit Bowser's head with two feet. Angered, Bowser swiped Ness away, leaving Yoshi a chance to pick him up and launch him into the sky. Bowser double- jumped after Ness and hit him with a Whirling Fortress, and came down at the same rate as Ness did even though Ness had gone much higher than Bowser. Yoshi used a Noggin Floggin', and as the move was called, Yoshi gave Ness a flogging with his noodle. Ness flew off the stage, but did his flip-jump to get back on stage, but as soon as he did the trio immediatley began assaulting him again.  
  
Peach hit Ness with two quick slaps before doing an upwards kick on him. He fell right into Yoshi's tongue, who took joy into spitting him upwards and jumping into him for his headbutt Meteor attack. Ness smashed the ground with a large thwack, but a worse sound (for Ness anyway) was worse to come. Right above Ness was Bowser, who gave a quick roar and immediatley dropped down to use Bowser Bomb. Over a quarter ton smashed onto Ness back with amazing force. Ness screamed out as he felt Bowser's huge girth nearly breaking his bones. Peach pulled out a golf club and whacked Ness upside the head with the very tip just as Bowser got off his victim. Ness' head was spinning...he would have used a PSI attack, as there was a big opening, but the club hitting his temple made him dizzy. Peach took the chance to use Peach Bomber, causing Ness to go flying. Ness used P.K. Thunder and shot himself back up after the bubble-like thunder hit him, and also did damage to Bowser. Enraged to nearly the maximum by this, Bowser slashed Ness across the chest to rip his shirt. Blood spurted from Ness' shirt immediatley, and he screamed out. Yoshi dashed in and punched Ness twice before kicking him. Bowser moved in and use a downward Smash attack, slicing Ness across the spikes on his back. Ness went flying into the air, and Bowser jumped up into the air. As Ness began to came down, Bowser swung his head and slashed upwards with a mighty blow that sent Ness flying into the air. He came down rather quickly, but Bowser was there, still mad as heck from the P.K. Thunder shot, and finished Ness off with his Koopa Knuckles right to the face.  
  
Bowser gave a loud victorious roar as Ness returned for the third time, his scars gone and shirt mended. Before Ness could interrupt Bowser's posing, Peach and Yoshi immediatley pounced on Ness and began to attack. Yoshi jumped and slapped Ness' face with his tail a few times. Ness pushed Yoshi into the air and shot him with a P.K. Thunder, but less than a second after a frying pan connected with his head. Ness turned to see Peach there again. Peach leapt above Ness and hit him with downward kicks that sent him right into Bowser. Bowser smashed Ness with his head, but before Ness was sent flying off the stage he used P.K. Fire. The energy he used to make the attack stopped himself, and Peach began to be hit by fire. An ever stronger fire came into play by behind, being that Bowser began to use Fire Breath on Ness. Ness couldn't do anything much through the flames burning his body, and Yoshi was able to get in a few hits. When Bowser stopped, the P.K. Fire was long gone, and Peach used her fully charged downward smash in which she hit him with her gown and hip. Ness went a short distance to the side, just enough so Peach could pick up Ness, slap him twice and use her near-iron hip to toss him. Having no clue who was around him now, Ness began to wildly punch, and wouldn't you know it, the three of them were far away, charging strong attacks to hit Ness with. Ness ran right into Yoshi now, as he bent down and hit Ness with a strong tail attack. Bowser used his Fire Breath, which although didn't get better strength or accuracy upon charged, needed time to be used. Peach's tennis racket made perfect contact with Ness' skull and sent him flying, as though he were a tennis ball.  
  
It seemed to be over, as Peach and Yoshi were now dashing in for the kill, but Bowser shook his head to stop them. "No" He said. "I'd rather give him a little more torturing before he's gone, wouldn't you say? Just use your projectiles while I inflict unmeasurable pain!" Peach and Yoshi, both grinning, nodded towards Bowser. Trying to fight back, Ness hit Bowser in the stomach with his bat, but Bowser easily shook it off. He drove his claws into Ness head, drilling them in hard into Ness' cheek. Ness screamed out as Bowser hurt him a great deal. The dragon-turtle dropped Ness, blood beginning to fall from the youngsters face. Bowser picked up Ness and slashed at him a few times, then dropped him to the ground before dropping his full weight, belly first, onto Ness. Ness' body was nearly crushed under near six-hundred pounds hitting him. He held up Ness by the neck, and nodded. Peach and Yoshi began to attack now. Peach threw her vegetables, which she seemed to pick from the ground, and Yoshi tossed exploding eggs. Ness groaned as each attack hit him in the face and in the stomach. His consciousness was fading, but he could still hear the Smashers laughing in the background at him. He went psycho. Ness pushed Bowser away and leapt on him, trying to bite his arm. "THIS IS A BITE!" Bowser yelled, sinking his teeth into Ness shoulder. He let go, showing a red wound that let blood run. He suddenly began to blast Ness with wave after wave of flames. Ness couldn't stand it--the fire burned beyond belief. It was much worse than his P.K. Fire could ever be. As the flames stopped, Ness tried to get up and escape, but Bowser grabbed Ness by the back and forcefully slammed him into the ground one time after another. Seeing a chance, Ness quickly kicked at Bowsers' ankles. They were seemingly his weak point, as he gave a yell. Ness quickly took the chance to leap and do a two-footed stomp on Bowser's head. Bowser fell to the ground, laying on his back, and struggling to get up do to his great weight.  
  
Peach and Yoshi both moved in and attack. Peach's running attack hurt Ness very much, as did Yoshi's kick. Yoshi immediatley began to toss eggs at Ness, who tried to shield against them but to no avail. Peach pulled a new vegetable--one that seemed to be crudely stitched. She through it at Ness, and the pain it inflicted was unbelievable for a simple turnip. It felt like a brick or two had been sealed into it. Ness fell to the ground as Peach pulled a Bob-Omb instead of a vegetable this time, and threw it at Ness. Ness would have fallen off if Bowser hadn't caught him. Extremely enraged, Bowser began to burn Ness' face with fire. A simple weak attack would have thrown Ness off by now, but Bowser wouldn't let Ness get out of it so easily. He slashed at Ness and kept his large talon-like claws embedded into the skin in Ness' back. He began to bite at him several times, once, twice, three times, four times, five times, six times, seven times, before he let go, and before Ness fell to the ground, shoulder- butted him to his demise.  
  
"GAME!"  
  
Bowser gave Yoshi a high five as the two dinosaur-like creatures moved into the sidelines, Peach following close behind.  
  
"Way to go Bowser!" Crash came over. "You really put the beating on Ness! You guys did much better than the plumber, sidekick and plumber-wanna be!"  
  
"Hey!" Dr. Mario, Mario and Luigi all said at once.  
  
"But we'll do better, right Crash?" Tails grinned as he and Sonic walked over to Crash. Crash nodded.  
  
"We get the final fight, and everyone saves the best for last!" Laughed Sonic.  
  
"You wish" Came a voice. Bowser, Yoshi, Peach, Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails and Crash all looked behind them to see Ganondorf, with Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong right by him. "Bowser may be good, but I'm better! And D.K. is better than the dinosaur, and Falcon is thrice as good as Peach! We'll do this a lot better than you!"  
  
"YOU WANNA PROVE IT?!" Bowser hissed, standing face-to-face with Ganondorf now.  
  
"It'd be too easy" Donkey Kong bragged, crossing his arms. Yoshi did a similar motion to Bowser's, putting his face in front of Donkey Kong.  
  
"We're way stronger!" He replied.  
  
"Stop, stop" Captain Falcon moved in front of the feuding groups. "Calm down, you guys are forgetting that we're all in this for one reason--to beat up Ness!"  
  
"Hey yeah" Ganondorf realized. He patted Bowser's shoulder. "Sorry, B- Dragon"  
  
"Ah it's all right" Bowser replied.  
  
Donkey Kong and Yoshi shook hands. Donkey Kong spoke. "You know, it's amazing how the simple joy of being able to beat-up Ness can bring so many people together"  
  
"Come on, let's go" Captain Falcon grinned as he began to walk of. Ganondorf and Donkey Kong both followed as they moved onto the ring.  
  
"Hey...ow" Ness groaned before beginning to heal himself with some healing items. He turned angrily to Master Hand. "I ought to kill you, you ba--"  
  
"Temper, temper" Master Hand shook one finger in Ness' direction. "You don't want to get too angry now. If you're going to get this pissy about it, I might as well kill you now!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"It's either be pissy and die, or don't complain and live" Master Hand replied harshly.  
  
"What do you have against me?!" Ness screamed. "IS IT BECAUSE I'M BETTER LOOKING THAN ALL OF YOU?! BECAUSE I CAN KICK ALL YOUR ARSES WITH MY PSI POWERS?! IS IT BECAUSE YOU THINK MY GIRLFRIEND IS CUTE!"  
  
"Ha" Laughed Roy. "I'm sooo much better looking than you are, not to mention that I'm older, therefore more girls love me!"  
  
"And everyone knows that you're incredibly weak" Mewtwo laughed evilly. "My Psychic powers far surpass that of yours. You are a weakling, and I am strong!"  
  
"And my girlfriend is much better cuter than your stupid Paula girl" Link bragged as he walked up with Zelda, his arm around her.  
  
"I can't deny it" Agreed Zelda.  
  
Master Hand pointed onto the field. Ness grumbled angrily as he walked onto Final Destination to meet his three opponents who were already waiting, and as Roy, Mewtwo, Link and Zelda laughed their heads off at him. 


	3. D. Kong, C. Falcon, Ganondorf versus Nes...

A/N: Ok, no problems with Ness-lovers yet! Anyways, I have chosen Pelican and Edgar to be my partners in the fight. Sorry to everyone else, but they're the only ones who've been practical, because, to be blunt, authors DON'T have powers or anything of the sort. All right, here's the next chapter of the Fic, have fun and watch as three powerhouses give Ness what's coming to him.  
  
_______  
  
"This should be a good one" Began Falco. "Captain Falcon is pretty strong, he beat me every time we fought. He should give that weakling Ness an even better whooping, and Ganondorf and D.K. aren't going to let Ness go without some strong butt-kicking"  
  
"Best of all, we're up right after 'em" Fox added.  
  
The two sides were already on the field. Ness stood ready...well, as ready as a weakling about to take on three powerhouses could be anyway. Captain Falcon was throwing punches at the air, while Donkey Kong cracked his knuckles. Ganondorf just stood there with his arms crossed...so eerily. The three of them went into fighting position as they heard Master Hand make his announcement.  
  
"Three...two...one...BEAT-UP NESS!"  
  
Captain Falcon dashed in first and used his Raptor Boost to deal little damage but sent his annoying little twerpy opponent into the air. Donkey Kong leapt after Ness and pounded two fists forward. Ness descended and hit Ganondorf with two hands forward, but it did minor damage, less than Ness wished. Donkey Kong grabbed Ness and whacked him a few times before throwing him backwards. Ness got up to see that Ganondorf was looming over him, fists raised. There were two loud thuds, and quickly Ness was doubled over on the ground. Ganondorf lifted Ness up by his head before using a side kick. Captain Falcon leapt in and used two punches, followed by another Raptor Boost. Ganondorf double-jumped after Ness and grabbed onto him. Ness seemed to explode with electrical energy as he was sent flying at a great velocity from Ganondorf's Dark Dive move. But before Ness could recharge his batteries, Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong were already dashing towards him. Being much faster, Captain Falcon used his Falcon Kick on Ness to hit him right in the stomach. Covered with flames, Ness got to his feet and attempted to attack, but just as Donkey Kong used a whack with his very long arms to flick Ness away. The three of them dashed in and began to attack him physically. Ganondorf's fists bashed into Ness' face several times, while Donkey Kong made good use of his hands to his advantage with strength almost as strong as Ganondorf. Captain Falcon had began the onslaught with a right punch, then a left, followed it with a knee and then began to punch at Ness several times. Surrounded on three sides by attacks, Ness was unable to launch any attacks of his own. The three of them quickly piled up damage on him, until he heard Captain Falcon yelling something.  
  
"Fal-cone...PUNCH!" Captain Falcon thrust his fiery fist forward as a shape of a falcon made of fire came in. Ness was struck by the strong punch, but being that Master Hand turned the gravity up so Ness would need to take a very long beating to be defeated, Ness wasn't quite finished yet. He hit the ground with a thump. Donkey Kong began to pound at the ground, causing Ness to go upwards, and when he came down he was hit again. With a rumbling sound, Ganondorf came in with his Wizard's Foot. The powerful attack struck Ness, leaving him covered with the dark energy used in his kick as he went flying. Donkey Kong and Ganondorf both dashed in, Captain Falcon followed but walking, taking his time. Donkey Kong used his Kong Klap, which caused Ness' head to spin immediatley. As the wimp walked around, Captain Falcon and Ganondorf, after a quick nod to each other, both used their Smashes, which were strong elbows. Ness cried out just before Donkey Kong took to the air and used a two-footed stomp to send Ness crashing to the ground. Following this up, with a grip by the shirt Captain Falcon did a reverse kick-out to kick Ness into Ganondorf, who had one leg held out. He kicked Ness straight in the stomach, which somehow sent him backwards, and then kicked him forwards. After the leg whip was done, Ganondorf used his feared Tornado Kick. Two strong kicks connected with Ness, doing the heaviest damage of all, before sending him straight into the sky, now that the damage had become too much. Ness' screams echoed, as did the Smasher's cheers, before Ness became a star in the sky.  
  
Ganondorf spun around in the air, giving a brief laugh. Ness returned and quickly avenged this by Smashing his bat into Ganondorf's face. He was extremely angry, as were Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong. How could they not be, for Ness violated the number one rule of The Melee (No, not No Free Napkins): NEVER, EVER interrupt a posing Smasher. Falcon quickly uppercutted Ness in the chin and used Falcon Kick to send him to the side. He and Donkey Kong dashed after him, Ganondorf following ever slowly after recovering from the shot to the face. Ness rolled backwards before shooting a P.K. Fire to trap Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong in place. Ganondorf simply leapt over the flame-wall and smashed his feet into Ness' head. Ness' head was spinning...he would have taken the chance to punch Captain Falcon in the face if it wasn't. But the result was vice-versa, as Captain Falcon's fist made it's way into Ness' nose. Ness stumbled back, and right into Donkey Kong's Headbutt. With a loud thud, a large amount of earth and rock had seemingly appeared to bind Ness into the ground. Taking advantage, Donkey Kong began to use Hand Slap to quickly rack up damage, while Ness could do nothing. While this was happening, Captain Falcon and Ganondorf began to pound at Ness with their hands and feet. By the time Ness got out, he had taken serious damage. It had seemed that he just pulled away from the ground when Captain Falcon double-jumped above Ness and used Falcon Kick to come downwards and send Ness away, the young boy caught up in flames. As he did, Ganondorf leapt in and did a forward midair punch that sent Ness flying to the other side of the arena. Ness thudded to the ground, but was far too worn out to get up again. He just groaned and rolled onto his side.  
  
Donkey Kong dashed at Ness and lifted a foot for his dashing kick attack. Ness was elevated into the air, giving Donkey Kong a chance to capitalize with a brief whack. Captain Falcon connected with a Raptor Boost that sent Ness especially high, with the damage he had already taken. Ness held out his palms to 'electrocute' Captain Falcon, who responded in turn with two upwards kicks and jumped for a smashing knee into Ness' stomach. Ness gave a cry before going flying, and flying into D.K.'s grip. The ape (and I mean that as a description word, not as an insult) latched Ness to his back and began to make his way to the edge. Captain Falcon and Ganondorf both leapt above Ness and both attacked with similar double-footed stomps onto Ness' front. The attacks added an amazing amount of damage for two moves. Donkey Kong carried Ness to the middle of the stadium and flung him upwards into the air. No matter how hard D.K. threw, however, Ness still found his way down pretty easily. He used his P.K. Thunder while plunging to hit Captain Falcon, but he was left open to attack. Donkey Kong took the chance while Ness came down to headbutt the weakling and then use both hands to punch Ness into the ground. There, Captain Falcon was waiting with arms locked. He shoved his elbow into Ness' gut, sending him flying from the stage, caught aflame with the much damage taken, and pretty quickly sent off the arena. "Show me ya moves!" Captain Falcon taunted, giving a salute. Ness reappeared on the floating platform thingy, above the arena and landed, now on his last stock.  
  
He immediatley threw his fist into Donkey Kong's face twice and followed it with a kick. Unfazed much, D.K. swept upwards to hit Ness on the head, just as the temporary invincibility faded away, like his hopes of winning. Captain Falcon made his mark with his Falcon Dive, grabbing Ness with a jump and sending him away, caught up aflame from the attack. Ganondorf grabbed Ness and kicked at him, punched his chest, although it was more of a thrust right into Ness' heart, and nearly beheaded him with an air Gerudo Dragon which launched Ness. Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon capitalized immediatley after Ganondorf made his hit, beating at Ness without mercy. Breaking from the neutral attacks thrown by both of the veterans, Captain Falcon leapt up, in order to have charge time and..."Fal-cone...PUNCH!" As Captain Falcon used his strange punching attack, fire in the form of a falcon formed above his fist to deliver a very strong move. Unfortunately, the same one was coming again...but in a worse form. Ganondorf held out his elbow and gave a brief loud groan as he charged energy, and with a bit of a scream used his Warlock's Punch. His arm seemed to explode with black and purple energy, as the insanely strong move made it's way into Ness' forehead. He was thrust at an extremely great velocity, but even with the Warlock Punch's superior power, he didn't make it back. Master Hand had previously turned up the gravity to give the best Ness-beating experience to all the Smashers. Ness thudded against the ground, and Ganondorf began to stomp at Ness' back, Ness yelling out each time Ganondorf's boot smacked into Ness' back. Captain Falcon dashed at Ness' and shoulder-butted him right into Ganondorf, who used two Thunder Punches followed by an outward side kick. Ness had not yet lost the fight, though.  
  
He attacked in a last-minute desperate rage. He shot wave after wave of P.K. Thunder and P.K. Fire and P.K. Flash and whatever other P.K. Crap he has at the three of them. However, these weak attacks could be easily dodged or absorbed by the fighters. The P.K. Flash was an easy move-away by Captain Falcon. The P.K. Thunder seemed to bounce off of Donkey Kong's chest. Ganondorf laughed in the face of missed P.K. Thunders. They seemed to not be working. Donkey Kong quickly spun around in place. The first spin, which was a windup, did the most damage to Ness. Donkey Kong crouched and whacked at Ness' knees several times to weaken them, before Ness turned around to hit Donkey Kong in the face with his bat. Having hung back enough, Captain Falcon and Ganondorf dashed back in. Ganondorf kicked into Ness' stomach and elbowed him upwards in the chin. Captain Falcon quickly used his Raptor Boost to send Ness into the air, leaving Ganondorf an opportunity to use his Dark Dive and fling Ness away like one of those pesky rats always getting in your house. He was launched right below Captain Falcon, who was in the process of jumping, and he "Stepped On It" to Meteor Smash Ness into the floor below. Donkey Kong began to charge up his Giant Punch attack, but before Ness could interrupt with a kick, Ganondorf used an elbow to send Ness out of the way. Captain Falcon moved in and used two upward kicks on Ness, and as he came down, Ganondorf did the same. Ness was launched at a great speed into the air, and he came down at an even greater, but the greatest was to come. As Ness fell, he had only gotten a brief glance to the left, where Donkey Kong's Giant Punch had been fully charged. D.K. was waiting for him, and sent Ness flying into the side of the arena with his fully charged Giant Punch attack.  
  
"GAME!"  
  
As the Smashers gave Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon and Ganondorf a near- hero's welcome, with their cheering and applause, the trio dashed in, all doing lame dances and singing the same song.  
  
"Pack it up, pack it in, let me begin, I came to win battle me that's a spin--" To make a long story short, the threesome (not that kind of threesome, perverts) had all the Smashers jumping up and down, singing along with them. "JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP! JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP!"  
  
"What does jumping have to do with Ness having just gotten his butt kicked for the third time?" Young Link asked his older protege while in a jump.  
  
"Beats me, but it's fun!" Link replied, continuing to jump. After everyone had continued to jump, the Smashers settled down and went into the bleachers and in the general watching area, to prepare to watch the next fight.  
  
"The next fight is Fox, Falco and the Ice Climbers versus Ness!"  
  
"Great, we get paired up with munchkins" Complained Falco as he and Fox made their way to the ring. As the pair of pilots got closer, Ness stepped in front of them, looking as angry as heck and healed as well.  
  
"You two don't scare me!" He stated, stamping the ground.  
  
"Do we scare you?" Popo asked as he and Nana dashed up next to Fox and Falco.  
  
"AAH!" Ness screamed in a high-pitched voice, hiding behind Marth, who gave Ness a kick and a slash before walking away. Ness shook in fear, his arms shielded over his head.  
  
"How come you're scared of THEM but not us?!" Fox exclaimed angrily.  
  
"T-they have hammers" Ness shivered.  
  
Fox and Falco shrugged before snatching the Ice Climber's hammers. They both brandished them in Ness' directions. "DO WE SCARE YOU NOW?!" Shrieked Fox in a fake maniacal voice, looking like a rabid wolf as he held the hammer up.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Falco insanely.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ness dashed off towards Final Destination, screaming at the top of his lungs in a loud, girly voice. Fox, Falco, Popo and Nana cracked up laughing loudly, until Popo and Nana grabbed their hammers back. Popo whacked Fox while Nana hit Falco, both hits making their way into their shins.  
  
"OW!" They yelled.  
  
"What'd I do?" Falco whined, massaging his hurt shin.  
  
"You took our hammers" Nana replied harshly.  
  
"Plus you called us munchkins!" Popo added, giving Fox's foot an extra thwap.  
  
"YOWCH!"  
  
"Now come on, we're outta here" Nana commanded. Popo and Nana walked off towards Final Destination, Fox and Falco following them, yet ever slowly. 


	4. Fox, Falco, Ice Climbers versus Ness

A/N: I make a lot of these, don't I? Anyway, I hope you're not mad, Pelican, but I decided to give the third author spot to M2 The Mewtwo Guru, to repay her for letting me be in her Fic. Both Pelican and M2 The Mewtwo Guru, please review to tell me you're both ok with this. All right, time for more butt-kickin' action, Fox, Falco and Ice Climbers style!  
  
______  
  
Fox, Falco and the Ice Climbers stood at one end of Final Destination, and faced the Ice Climbers. [Insert SA2's Tails v Eggman/Knuckles v Rouge music]  
  
"Greetings, treasure hunter" Ness began. "Did you find MY emerald?"  
  
"That's a good one, YOUR emerald!" Fox replied harshly. "Talking to you is a waste of time!"  
  
Fox and Ness leapt into the middle of the stage and faced each other.  
  
"If that's how you want to play, I will take it from you!" Ness growled.  
  
"Hand over those Master Emeralds!" Fox pointed a finger at Ness. "Give them to me!"  
  
"3...2...1...BEAT-UP NESS!"  
  
Fox dashed in and used a Roundhouse Kick into Ness' gut. Ness slid across the floor right into where Falco and the Ice Climbers were watching the strange event previous. Popo grabbed Ness, and Nana whacked him in the head once. Popo threw Ness into the air and the two of them leapt in after him with a spike (that's another way of saying Meteor Smash) to send Ness into the floor with a loud smack. It was Falco's turn now--he sent several blasts from his Blaster to hit Ness. The shots were rather weak, but they were a good stepping stone into Falco's Falco Split, which was executed right after the Blaster. Ness slid to the side after the split made it's mark, and right into Fox and the Ice Climbers. Fox used his super-quick Reflector to reflect Ness to the side, into the Ice Climbers' brief hammer blows. The duo followed it up with a Squall Hammer, spinning rapidly and moving back into the fray after each successful hit. Fox landed two punches and went into his fancy footwork, hitting Ness with several kicks. Falco was now dashing in, and as he approached Ness held out his foot for a running kick. When Ness' feet left the ground from this, Fox jumped and kicked forward about forty-seven times, though only about three made their mark. Popo and Nana swung their hammers and use Ice Shot to send ice at Ness. One of them was kicked away by Ness, but Nana's block hit him. Popo took the opportunity to whack Ness twice, Nana joining in on the second. Falco showed Ness how good his feet were in battle with a forceful kick across the head. With a 'zwoosh' sound, Fox zoomed by Ness with his patented Fox Illusion, built for speed. Not expecting such a move at this time in a match, Ness was swept off his feet, and being in the air, Ness became easy prey for Fox's powerful Flip Kick. Ness wasn't eliminated yet, as shown when he used a reverse kick to tag Falco's chest, then came forward and shot a P.K. Thunder towards the Ice Climbers. Both of them safely rolled away from the PSI Fire attack in time to use Ice Shot on him, and open up for Falco's strongest move, the Roundhouse Kick, to come in. With a spin Falco's foot broke into Ness' stomach. Ness struggled to keep his lunch inside of him as he was sent flying from his first stock.  
  
"Heh" Falco spun around victoriously and threw a punch at the air (I know that's not technically what he does but I'm not sure any other way to describe it). Ness returned and did a sideways kick to Fox, who threw a punch that did no damage due to the invincibility. He turned around to use his exceedingly weak yo-yo on Popo, but was then hit by a Double-Smash by both Climbers. The hammers pounded upon Ness' head, leaving him in pain. Fox began to shoot his Blaster, which somehow gave no pain to Ness. Falco used his own, and this one did hurt, a lot more than it should. Ness remembered Fox's Blaster-it didn't hurt you, but it did wear you down, and you'd never know. Falco did a quick kick as the Ice Climbers both used rapid hits before holding their hammers upwards and spinning them. The Hammer Twirl did quite some damage in a very quick time. Fox kicked upwards behind his back in time to hit Ness' back with his heel, then jumped and kicked upwards twice. The Ice Climbers jumped above Ness and threw two blocks of ice down at him. Ness flinched from the two cold items hitting his face. Falco spun around in midair while Ness was still their, turning his body like a screw to hit Ness in the head with his feet. Ness fell quickly right into Fox and the Ice Climbers, who bombarded him with punches, kicks and in the Climbers' cases, hammer thwacks. Ness warded off Popo and Nana with his Home Run Bat, which struck both, but Fox and Falco where still holding their ground well in the flogging, hitting Ness with several punches and kicks here and there and everywhere.  
  
Falco grabbed hold of Ness and slammed him into the ground before firing a red Blaster shot, stronger than the usual, and following it up with his Reflector for his excellent combo to send the idiot sideways. Fox followed this up by Roundhouse Kicking from the other side. Ness hit the ground and slid sideways. Fox, being the fastest, was first to dash closer, Falco and the Ice Climbers following close behind in that order. The Climbers faced different directions and sent a very quick blast of ice at Ness. Ness held out his hands to fight off the icy wind but it did too much and he was hit. From behind Falco used a kick that looked much like a stab into Ness' back. Not expecting to be hit from behind, Ness turned around and angrily punched at Falco's face twice before launching a P.K. Thunder into his stomach. Fox's fist connected with the side of Ness' face, making way for Fox to crouch and swipe his foot and tail across the ground at the same time with a 'slice'. Falco was in midair at the time Ness was tripped, charging a blast of fiery energy around him. He quickly launched himself downward at Ness, sending him into the ground. Caught aflame, Ness' head literally bounced off the black floor. Falco picked up Ness, gave him two punches and then an uppercut outwards. The Ice Climbers dashed in and then used a downward Smash, swiping their hammers across the ground as Ness fell to it. On his knees and panting, the boy still wasn't ready to give up. He turned and used his P.K. Fire, aiming at Fox. Fox's superior speed easily pulled him away from it, just as Ness used another P.K. Fire, this one thrown at Falco. Falco used his own above-par ability to get away, in jumping high above the wall of flames. Coming down from the jump, Falco was facing to the left, Ness to the right of him. Falco landed a reverse kick in to send Ness into the other three fighters who were waiting for him. Fox zoomed past Ness with his Fox Illusion, just in time for the Ice Climbers to use a powerful swing of their hammers to send Ness away. Shaking his head, Ness got to his feet and dashed back, where the Ice Climbers were holding their hammers up, charging energy. "Oh cra--" Ness was cut off as both of them used one of the most powerful forward Smashes in Melee today. The strong force sent Ness flying from the side of the arena, moving at such a velocity that he couldn't pull himself back on stage, and so he sank.  
  
The Ice Climbers both posed, holding their hammers upwards with their little Eskimo cry. Ness returned, and with revenge on his mind, spun around in the air and hit both young fighters a few times. Angered from this, the Climbers retaliated with the same forward Smash, but it was ineffective due to invincibility. This problem was solved quickly enough by Falco's upward Flip Kick on Ness. Fox double-jumped after Ness and used his Reflector in an attempt to end the match quickly. This didn't work, as Ness quickly sent a P.K. Thunder from his head. He took a long time to sink, just enough time to allow the attack to hit him right in the butt. Ness' electrocuted body went flying into Fox, who went off the side quickly. Fox used his Fire Fox in an attempt to get back onto the stage, but due to the fact that he fell as fast as he ran, Fox quickly sank to his first defeat. Ness' nodded in victory, but the victory was very short-lived when Falco's foot drilled into Ness' face. Fox returned with a vengeance, immediatley using his Roundhouse Kick, followed by a dashing forward kick. The Ice Climbers both Smashed upwards on Ness, and Falco used his own upward Smash when Ness came down. The Ice Climbers went into their Squall Hammer mode, hitting Ness several times before proceeding to hit him a few times. Falco began to shoot his Blaster from a far away range, while Fox connected with a large amount of rapid kicks. The pilot proceeded to move in and use Fox Illusion on Ness, opening up for Falco to use the move of similar aspects, Falco Phantasm. Both light-speed moves did quite the number, leaving Ness to fall downwards. When he landed, Fox, Falco and the Ice Climbers leapt on him like a pack of ravenous hounds, attacking him physically as much as they could. Popo's hammer then struck into Ness' neck, causing him to move sideways into Fox's upward kick.  
  
As Ness sank, the Ice Climbers leapt after him and spun around, showing great air agility in their movements and attack. Ness used a midair P.K. Thunder to hit himself and go downwards. He hit Popo and Nana both, bashing them into the ground. If it wasn't a downward attack, they probably would have been knocked off the stage. The two got up, swinging their hammers wildly until both made their way into Ness' stomach and face. Falco picked up Ness and threw him into the air, sending a red Blaster shot right into his face. As Ness came down, Fox quickly lunged with a two-footed kick into Ness' stomach, and used Roundhouse Kick. That winded up for Falco, who used his own Roundhouse Kick, which sent Ness back to Fox, who used the same move while Falco did the equivalent a few seconds later. Ending the game of volleyball, Falco motioned Fox away. Fox took a few steps back before using the Smash move again, allowing Falco to charge energy. By the time Ness came to Falco, the Roundhouse Kick Smash was fully charged up. Falco lashed forward with an incredible kick that sent Ness flying off the stage. Far too worn to come back, Ness let himself sink slowly.  
  
"GAME!"  
  
Stepping off the platform of Final Destination and into the room with the bleachers, Fox and Falco both crossed their arms, turned their head and said in a somewhat Army-like way "Mission, complete!"  
  
Shrugging, the Ice Climbers did the same motion. "Mission complete!"  
  
Ness got to his feet and picked up the complimentary healing items. He quickly gulped down the Heart Container and Maxim Tomato before stepping on stage. "NO FAIR NO FAIR NO FAIR!" He yelled in his whiny voice, stomping the ground. "This...really...sucks" He turned to Master Hand. "This sucks! I think I'll just jump off the edge three times..."  
  
"Do that and you die a bloody death" Master Hand replied.  
  
Kirby was chatting with a large group of Smashers, namely Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Young Link, Mewtwo, Marth and Roy, when Zelda approached him. "Kirby, it's time for our match" Samus was right behind her as she spoke.  
  
"Ok" Kirby nodded before walking off towards Final Destination, now in front of Zelda and Samus. "You know, it's great to be working with two lovely ladies like you"  
  
"Don't even try, puffy" Samus stated sharply.  
  
"I tried" Sighed Kirby as the three walked out towards Final Destination.  
  
Meanwhile, Ness was pissed off. "Grr...they think they're so great. Well, I'm going to beat them down and see how they like it! I'm done playing games...time has come for ME to win!"  
  
__________  
  
A/N: Ok, this chapter was crap but I couldn't think of much else. 


	5. Kirby, Zelda, Samus versus Ness

"The next match is Kirby, Samus and Zel--"  
  
"We're already here" Zelda announced. And indeed, the team of Kirby, Samus and Zelda was waiting on Final Destination. Ness was already walking out to fight them.  
  
"Don't be so uppity with me" Master Hand replied.  
  
"You three won't beat me this time" Ness stated. He never know how hard that the three of them could laugh. Angered, Ness illegally began to prepare an attack before the match even started..  
  
"Three...two...one...BEAT-UP NESS!"  
  
The trio dashed at Ness, Samus in the lead, Kirby right behind and Zelda running the slowest behind him. Ness was ready this time. He used the P.K. Flash that was being charged before the match. The attack made it as far as Samus and Kirby. There was a short explosion that did fair damage to both of them, but one move wasn't going to clinch it for him. Zelda began the offensive for the team by using her Nayru's Love. A blue barrier came around her to damage Ness and repel a P.K. Thunder that he was already aiming. Kirby dashed into Ness, flames bursting around his entire body as he came in as Fire Kirby. Samus added to this with a quick punch and then a forward smash of her cannon arm. Ness fell onto the ground, landing on one hand to throw himself back upwards and into a moderately charged Charge Shot from Samus. Zelda leapt above Ness and used a single stomp on his head. It was rather amazing how effective the move was for how little damage it did to Ness. Ness had no time to recover or do much anything, he needed to fight. He bravely turned to Kirby and did a quick upwards push with two hands. Kirby quickly transformed himself into a heavy, purple-pink block and immediatley plunged down in doing so. Ness went to the left of Kirby, and from the right of Kirby, Samus used her Grappling Beam to pull Ness close. She whacked Ness on the head with her cannon arm two times in a row before launching him upwards. Kirby leapt from his Stone form and floated in after Ness. The puffball whipped out his hammer and spun in a 360-degree spin to damage Ness several times while in the air. After the excelled air-Hammer hit, Kirby landed at the same time as Ness to use the hit on the ground. Even though the damage was the same on the ground as it was in the air, the ground hit was more powerful overall, as could be expected. Zelda chased after Ness and held out her palms, which had magical energy coming from them, and quickly sent an electric-like magical shot into Ness. This didn't send Ness very far but it did it's job, and allowed Zelda to follow it up with another attack. She summoned a ball of energy, fueled by the goddess Din, and shot it at Ness. The small fireball seemed to explode when it reached Ness, sending him aflame into another side of Final Destination.  
  
Kirby lunged out with a strong kick attack into Ness' face. Samus used an upward kick to hit Ness upon the head, followed by a Missile. Ness rolled away from the Missile, which wasn't a guided Homing Missile, and rolled into a punch to Zelda's face. Zelda aimed a slap, which Ness dodged in time for a P.K. Fire. With Zelda locked in place and caught aflame, Ness turned to his other opponents. Kirby opened his mouth. "AAH! NO! HELP ME!" Ness screamed, trying to run away. He fought against the heavy winds coming from Kirby's inhaling mouth, trying to move forward, but unable to escape, Ness was pulled into Kirby's mouth. Kirby swallowed Ness, who came from Kirby's body as a yellow star, quickly reforming to himself. Samus curled up into a ball and leapt up, slamming into Ness several times before letting him go. Zelda quickly used Faore's Wind to get closer to her opponent, then another one to elevate and damage Ness at the same time. Kirby whipped out his Final Cutter and sliced upwards at Ness, came down for another hit and sent a small projectile at him for a little bit of damage. Not done yet, Kirby held onto Ness' shirt and leapt high into the air. He came down and with a big explosion, did what the name of the move implied--Brainbuster. Very dizzy now, Ness tried to punch thin air out of his fatigue. Zelda kicked both directions to hit Ness only one though, and Samus short-jumped and curled her legs to hit Ness in the face with a strange hit. Zelda quickly surrounded herself in the Nayru's Love and changed her form. Her eyes, skin, hair and clothes all changed, and she became Sheik, who is a girl and not a guy. Before Ness even knew what had happened, Sheik dashed in with two strong kicks into Ness' face. The kicks sent Ness the other direction from which he previously stood, right in front of Samus. Ness quickly shot a P.K. Thunder into the air and brought it into Samus. Sheik was already waiting for him, though. She grabbed Ness and launched him over the edge with a strong throw. Ness double-jumped and shot a P.K. Thunder to knock himself back in the direction off the stage, but fell far too short and fell.  
  
With a 'hmph' sort of sound thing, Sheik moved to the middle of the stage with Samus and Kirby to await the return of Ness. Ness came back and used electrical shocks from his hands to hit Sheik and Samus both. Sheik quickly shot several needles painfully into Ness' arm. The same arm ended up behind hit by an upwards Smash kick by Kirby and a hardly even charged Charge Shot from Samus. Sheik used a double-uppercut to hit Ness twice, then leapt above him and kicked downwards upon his head. Ness quickly scampered to his feet and crouched, kicking at Samus' ankles several times before she lifted a foot to hit Ness' head. Sheik caught Ness and threw him upwards before chasing up after him with a forward kick. As Ness fell quickly, Sheik went down with him and used a Vanish. Ness was hit, and Sheik glided gracefully down. Kirby used two punches before switching into an outward double-split. As Ness stumbled back to recover, Sheik used her Needle Storm to attack Ness with several projectiles in an instant. Sheik transformed herself back into Zelda just as Samus short-jumped above Ness and smashed her cannon arm down onto his head. Ness was in the middle of a jump himself and was sent flying into the ground at a great rate. Zelda sent some magical energy from her hands to send Ness upwards and damage him, before jumping up and sending a blast from her hands. The blast created a big explosion in Ness' face, so big that Ness couldn't even beleive that such an attack came from Zelda.  
  
Ness wafted downwards into Kirby who was waiting with an upwards kick. Samus stood back and began to power up her Charge Shot, while Zelda crouched down and kicked downwards at Ness several times. Ness couldn't even escape and so the attack kept hitting and hitting...like a nightmare. The cycle broke when Kirby lashed out with a Smash kick that sent Ness flying across the stage. Samus leapt in and sent her fully charged Charge Shot into Ness'...well, it was rather hard to tell, the Charge Shot was about the same size as his body. Ness went flying, and kept going until he fell into a rapid Vulcan Jab from Kirby, as was once used in the Fighter Kirby form. He then kneeled and singly kicked into Ness lower stomach. Samus curled up and sent a small Bomb that exploded right in Ness' face, causing him to fall over. The ladies and puffball then went into full-force battle mode. Zelda's slaps and magical attacks began to hit Ness, while Kirby made good use of his feet rather than his hands to pummel the weakest character out there. Samus did vicious projectile moves, much stronger at such a closer distance, as well as punches and kicks in there too. Zelda used his magical grip and threw Ness into the ground, then floated above him, pummeling him with magic energy coming from below her. A similar attack, the Lightning Kick, came next. Zelda leapt and stretched her entire leg to hit Ness in the face with the ball of her foot. A strong blast of lightning sent Ness flying across the stage at an incredible rate. Ness used his flip-jump to get back on stage but walked into an upwards Smash kick from Kirby and then a blast of Fire from Samus' cannon arm. Ness quickly used P.K. Thunder and rammed himself into Kirby, sending him flying to the other side, then landed. Zelda and Samus fought him off a bit more until Zelda knocked him off the stage with a forward blast of magic energy. Kirby was back now. "P.K. Flash!" A blast of green energy made his way from the cap and went over towards Ness. As Ness came back, there was a huge blast of green energy. Ness was sent flying from the attack of the side, since it was much stronger used by someone who actually knew how to fight. Ness was KOed a second time. "Hiii!" Kirby taunted, although the cap came off in the form of a star.  
  
Ness came back for his third stock. Deciding to use his time wisely, he used his attack. "P.K. FLAHSH!" He yelled, sending the same blast of green energy out. Kirby was able to roll backwards as Ness controlled the attack over, but Zelda and Samus weren't so fortunate. With a huge explosion, the attack went off and hit the two female fighters. Zelda's screaming echoed, while Samus just game a robot-like cry when the two of them were launched into the sky, becoming stars in the distance. When this happened, the match was now open for one-on-one. Kirby dashed into Ness and rather than using Fire Kirby, he kicked upwards twice and used his Final Cutter. Ness whipped his yo-yo for very minor damage, just as Zelda and Samus returned for their second stock. Zelda spun around and attacked Ness several times while Samus forward-attacked Ness. Kirby used his Hammer to whack Ness to the other side of Final Destination. While Ness was in the air, Kirby floated above him and turned himself into a block that read '10t'. Kirby remained dormant for a bit of time, while Samus and Zelda took the opportunity for payback after being defeated by the P.K. Flash. Zelda used her Din's Fire to deal damage while Samus was focusing on quick combo maneuvers. Zelda transformed herself into Sheik once more in order to use Needle Storm, using five needles to attack. Samus fired a quick Missile, this one a Homing Missile. Ness began to run, but the missile followed. It was quite entertaining to see Ness run from the Missile while it just kept after him like a ravenous dog. Finally, Ness managed to air dodge, causing the Missile to explode on his back. But when he came down, Zelda used an upward kick and then threw him into Kirby who had already formed back into his regular form in time to jump into Ness and kick several times. Zelda leapt above Ness and kicked downwards twice and then slapped him. Kirby grabbed Ness and threw him into the ground, then kicked downwards with both feet, one after another. After about eighty-seven kicks, Kirby stopped and let Ness go. Ness used P.K. Fire, but Kirby dodged and all the Fire did was hold back Zelda and Samus. Kirby quickly charged his forward Smash kick, and when done let it rip. Ness was hit directly and sent flying off of the stage.  
  
"GAME!"  
  
"That was pretty cool" Kirby laughed while cartwheeling into the roofed area beside Final Destination. He hopped into a seat, just as Link stepped out of it.  
  
"My turn. Come on, Mini Me" He began, stepping off the bleachers.  
  
"Don't call me Mini Me!" Yelled Young Link. "Let's go, Pichu"  
  
"Pi!" Pichu followed the two swordsmen, just as Zelda and Samus returned.  
  
"I can't beleive...I lost again..." Ness groaned. "Well, I can't lose this time. I get girly-man, mini-girly-man and the tiny-mouse" Little did he know what a challenge they would be... 


End file.
